Regular Show (Film)
The Regular Show (film) is an animated Film that will release on June 12 2020. It is based on Regular Show, Gravity Falls and Sanjay and Craig. Plot Rigby quits working for the Park and attempts to move to New Jersey to start a new life after causing Mayhem for the Park that they did not want. Then a Snake named Craig joins him on his quest as they journey to New Jersey. Meanwhile at the Park a mysterious dude laughs knowing his plan is complete. He follows the two guys to New Jersey as he hears Rigby talk about how the Park Sucks and he begins to obliterate the park until he accidentally obliterated the Mystery Shack, but then smiles about it. Then the guy begins to speak with Anti-Pops who then says get the Scepter of Doom from the Ancients and use it to summon hordes of evil Robot Aliens called Alephs, The Antagonist reveals himself as Garrett Bobby Ferguson, Jr. Rigby and Craig camp out at an old Hotel until they meet Diper Pines a kid who was thought to be dead during the destruction of the Mystery Shack and his death resulting in a plan to destroy Gravity Falls to create a 'Interstate' in place of the town. Dipper then gets out a book called the Journal which attracts attention from Tyson and Ronnie Slithers''' '''with some thug friends whom claim they were hired by 'The Contractor' to capture Dipper and expose the Journal to him. Rigby and Craig fight the two and run off as the FBI find the thugs. The Guys then decided to head towards this Gravity Falls town and save it from the Contractor before he completes his plan. They run into various thugs and antagonists such as Howard Fightington, Zombies, The Night Owl, The Urge, Giant Susan, Broseph Chillaxton, The Master Prank Caller, Game Store Manager, Party Pete, Stag-Man, Destroyer of Worlds, No Rules Man, Summertime Song, Hammer, Blonde Men, Hot Dogs, Duck Collector, Skull Punch, the Capicola Gang, Quillgin, The Warlock and many more antagonists, monsters and aliens. Meanwhile, in Gravity Falls a giant Portal is being created by Garrett Bobby Ferguson, Jr. and his brainwashed Employees whom are Gene, Bud Gleeful and Gideon Gleeful with their followers whom are brainwashed by him and his thugs. GBF Jr. then spiritually warps to meet Anti-Pops to report the current situation on getting the Scepter. Anti-Pops is pleased and then tells his 'boss behind the chair' that the plan is going well. A Nightmare Alien named Carl then gives the boss something as Anti-Pop's Army bows to the boss with Alephs screaming in fury for blood. The Gang makes it to Gravity Falls as they confront GBF Jr. with Stanley, Mabel, Wendy, Soos and then they fight GBF Jr. with all their friends to prevent him from his plan, but GBF Jr. summons his allies whom are the antagonists, monsters and aliens Dipper, Rigby and Craig had faced during their quest to return to the Falls. Rigby was defeated and then found by his friends from the Park who then find out what happened and then join Rigby in facing the bad guys and saving Gravity Falls with allies Skips summons to help fight the baddies. However they were too late in stopping GBF Jr. in releasing the aliens known as the Alephs who then almost destroy the town of Gravity Falls, but the SWAT team fights the Alephs with Military Aid. Dipper, Craig, Rigby and the Park Staff with Wendy and Wendy's gang then face of GBF Jr. who is accompanied by Gene, Gideon Gleeful, Bud Gleeful, and surprisingly Leslie "Abraham" Noodman with Mrs Butterscotch whom then help GBF Jr. in his fight with the gang and they almost win until Death comes and banishes the bad guys except for Gideon and Bud into the Underworld where they are Imprisoned for eternity. Gravity Falls is saved and Rigby and Craig work at the Mystery Shack instead of the Park in which Benson gets furiously pissed yelling "YOU'RE FIRED!!" as he and the Park Staff then replace Rigby with a sexy anime Racoon Girl named Rita. Rigby and Craig take the place of Dipper and his sister Mabel when they return home. Meanwhile Anti-Pops and his army report their failure to the boss and about what happened. The Boss gets furious and then reveals himself as....Bill Cypher. CONTINUED NEXT TIME. Characters Protagonists * Rigby * Craig * Dipper Pines * Mabel Pines * Wendy Cauldory * Stan Pines * Soos Ramerez * Stanford Pines Antagonists * Garrett Bobby Ferguson, Jr, * Gideon Gleeful * Bud Gleeful * Gene * Alephs * Anti-Pops * Bill Cypher * Howard Fightington * The Zombies * The Night Owl * The Urge * Giant Susan * Broseph Chillaxton * The Master Prank Caller * Game Store Manager * Party Pete * Stag-Man * Destroyer of Worlds * No Rules Man * Summertime Song * Hammer * Blonde Men * Hot Dogs * Duck Collector * Skull Punch * the Capicola Gang * Quillgin * The Warlock Transcript Category:Movies